Photopolymers are used for photoprinting patterns on various substrates and special polymers may be obtained for various operations. It has been the practice in the art to use a special photopolymer layer with corresponding processing steps for each step that requires differing operating conditions, such as high temperature for withstanding solder dip baths in the printed circuit arts and high resolution photoprinting of circuit traces where the photopolymer characteristics vary widely. Similar requirements for successive photo treatments of a single substrate can occur for two color prints, for example, where each color need be processed through a different photoprint. In such processes, considerable time, expense and quality control is required to clean, match and reprocess a substrate for a second photo process, thereby offsetting the other advantages of using photopolymers for photoprinting.
It is therefore a principle object of my invention to provide efficient multi-function photopolymers that efficiently produce high resolution images on substrates and in particular on printed wiring boards.
Other objects, features and advantages of the invention will be found throughout the following description, the drawing and the claims.